the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Weasley (The Apocalypse)
|alias=*Vincent Crabbe (polyjuice) *Stan Shunpike *Reginald Cattermole (polyjuice) *Harry Potter (polyjuice) *Barny Weasley *Dragomir Despard *Roonil Wazlib *Wheezy (by ) *Won-Won (by ) *Master of Mystery (by Hermione Granger) *Weaselbee (by Draco Malfoy) *Rupert, Weatherby, Wallenby, and Wenby (by ) *Weasel King (by Draco Malfoy) *Ronnie (by his mother) *Ickle Ronniekins (by Fred and George) *Ickle Prefect (by ) |occupation=Auror |title=* * |species= |gender=Male |height=5'9 |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |family=*Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Percy Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (brother) *George Weasley (brother) *Ginny Weasley (sister) *Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Cedrella Black (paternal grandmother) *Bellatrix Black (paternal second cousin) *Narcissa Malfoy (paternal second cousin) *Andromeda Tonks (paternal second cousin) *Draco Malfoy (paternal third cousin) *Nymphadora Tonks (paternal third cousin) |boggart=Aragog |wand=*12", Ash, unicorn tail hair |patronus=Jack Russell Terrier |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=* *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * *Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter *Weasley Family *Granger Family *Prewett Family }} Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (b. 1 March, 1980) was a , the sixth son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (née ). He was also the younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and the elder brother of Ginny. Ron and his brothers and sister lived in . Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He soon became best friends with fellow student Harry Potter and later Hermione Granger. Together, they faced many challenges during their adolescence, including keeping the from Professor , saving Ron's sister from the , forming Dumbledore's Army, and fighting in numerous battles of the , including the , and the . Ron also became a Gryffindor and a on the during his fifth year at Hogwarts. He skipped his last year of school in order to accompany Harry and Hermione on to destroy the es of Lord Voldemort and fought in the in 1998, which was consequently won by Lord Voldemort. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Ginny and Neville Longbottom are the only survivors of The Apocalypse that was enacted by Lord Voldemort. While on the move, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were separated from Harry, Neville and Draco. While Hermione chose to turn back for them, Ron continued on, too frightened for his sister's life to turn back. Close to the end of the first week of their survival after The Apocalypse, Ron and the others were captured by a man who called himself Crow and his clan of survivors. They were held captive for less than a day before Draco, fueled by rage, led their escape. After the fact, Ron became jealous of Draco, and the attention that Hermione gave him. He also began to suspect, despite logic dictating otherwise, that Draco had been faking his loyalty to them the whole time. Ron became a Hunter for The New Black World Tribe, and became rather skilled with a muggle spear after only three days of practice. Appearances *The Apocalypse **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 14 Category:The Apocalypse Category:Ron Weasley